Nazi Soldier 1960
"Great. Su Ji-Hoon does not tolerate any Nazi soldiers that are made right beyond their defeat, which is some sort of an alternate timeline where does darn Krauts won World War II, which never happened here. Now what? Well, these guys are the Nazi Soldier 1960s. If these guys destroy my village, I'll kick their butts and have them surrounded." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Coming of Irene Engel The Nazi Soldier 1960 (German: Nazi Soldat 1960) is the common enemy infantry unit that Captain BJ Blazkowicz faces in his campaign against Irene Engel in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, they are the first (1st) special versions of Nazi soldiers of the Nazi Union and are also types of Nazi soldiers of the Engel Reich and Irene Engel. Since Irene Engel has Nazi soldier 1960s, and during the Beacon War, Fegelein and the Nazi Union, along with the Redcoat Union, the Irken Empire and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star can train common Nazi soldiers to become Nazi soldier 1960s to command common Nazi soldiers and E-200 Reinhardts, and support Veil heavs troopers. Like Nazi soldier 1946s, Waffen-SS officers and the members of the Waffen-SS are training Nazi soldiers with the help of Lisa Loud and many of the Coalition of the Red Star inventors to invent all weapons from the Wolfenstein series. To ensure the creation of the Nazi soldier 1960s is inevitable, more Nazi soldier 1960s are trained by the Wehrmacht, the Waffen-SS and the UCRD, and after the Beacon War, by the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. For Jews, Romanis and Slavs once again, Fegelein can use his command to the Waffen-SS and the Sturmabteilung to create new Nazi soldier 1960 uniforms and new armors for them. Soon, both the new versions of a Nazi soldier 1960 uniform and a Nazi soldier 1960 armor will have an Iron Cross icon, which will be on their masks and their helmets without any swatiskas and should be using Iron Cross and no doppelte Siegrunes (or sowilōs) unlike that game. Unlike the game, Nazi soldier 1960s can have an Iron Cross icon, and they can use all Wolfenstein weapons and firearm weapons to make sure that they can fight for the Nazi Union and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Also, Johann Schwanthaler is a Nazi soldier 1960 that serves for Peter Högl, just when Högl trained him to be able to fight more enemies like when he's in a one-versus-many battle. They can use their original assault rifles, which are called the Assault Rifle 1960, but now the Nazi Union trained them to make sure that they can use their new weapons: an StG-44, dual combat knifes, an FN F2000, a Handgun 1960, a Walther P38, an MP 40, a Heckler & Koch UMP, a gatling gun, all known Wolfenstein weapons, an electric sword, a plasma rifle, any types of assault rifles, a Mauser C96, a Panzerfaust, a plasma pistol, a few of Stielhandgranate and modern weapons. In battle, they are better than Irene Engel's Nazi soldier 1960s because the Nazi Union can make them feel happy with the usage of their new tactics, using any types of both modern weapons and futuristic weapons, and can be allowed to use high melee attack, but they can also attack or kill enemies and any type of enemies (including Grimm, enemy soldiers, Exeron fighters, etc.). Now they will fight for the UCRD, the Sturmabteilung, Waffen-SS, the Wehrmacht, Hermann Fegelein, and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star if they would like to use the Iron Cross, join the Coalition of the Red Star and then fight for the Nazi Union. Category:Units